


A Man of Certain Appetites

by enrose



Series: Rose's Belated and Tentative Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrose/pseuds/enrose
Summary: Alastor asks Charlie to call him 'Daddy' in bed. Charlie is confused, because - isn't that, like, more of Angel's thing? Either way, she's not as against the idea as she would have thought herself to be.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Rose's Belated and Tentative Kinktober 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530605
Comments: 19
Kudos: 310
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	A Man of Certain Appetites

**Author's Note:**

> for kinktober day 6: daddy / cock worship
> 
> alastor IS daddy. expect me to write lots more alastor daddy kink bc it's like my favorite kink ever.

“Why don’t you call me _ Daddy, _Charlie?”

That’s what Alastor had said. And now, only a few days later, Charlie was at his feet on her knees, head craned to look up at the feared being known as the Radio Demon… the widely revered demon whose cock was currently throbbing in her hands, hard and thick and warm. 

Charlie herself was dressed up in the prettiest red and black lingerie, bought for her by Alastor himself. The fabric was silky and decorated with lace trim, very elegant on her pale body. 

Their relationship… was a complicated one. They weren’t dating each other — because Alastor didn’t “date.” It was never even a discussion between them, and Charlie hadn’t really pegged him for the sort to want to settle down anyways. “You deserve better,” Vaggie had told her once, furious. “What are you even doing with him?” 

Charlie never really had the answer. However, the attraction was mutual between them (she still remembers how hot her body felt when Alastor would look her up and down, the heat that blossomed in her cheeks), and then it’d turned into… this. Sex. And Alastor buying her a lot of stuff. Was this what a sugar daddy was? Either way. They were together, somehow, someway.

Alastor was surprisingly tender with her. He was never too rough, unless Charlie wanted him to be, and even then Alastor never exerted his full strength against her. But then he’d sprung upon her the weirdest request to call him Daddy, all with an unmoving smile and the tilt of his head. Even weirder was that Charlie didn’t quite mind the proposition, even if she didn’t really know how to process it when it first happened.

_ Daddy? He’s not my dad! Dad would be mortified if he knew about this! Though, I know it’s a kink thing, because Angel’s really into it, and it’s kinda hot too? Urgh! _

Those were the sorts of thoughts that went through Charlie’s head. When Alastor propositioned her into bed again with an indicative hand on her shoulder, when everyone else at the hotel staff was tucked away from their duties and asleep (except for Husk, who was always drunk at the bar, even when there were no patrons), here they were.

“So… ummm…” Charlie started as she let her curled fingers slide up Alastor’s length, testing the motion. “Do you still want me to… call you that?” Charlie asked with a guilty, semi-confused smile. 

“Call me what, exactly?” Alastor asked with a shit-eating smirk.

In the back of Charlie’s head, she heard Vaggie telling her to rip his dick off. He was in her hand, literally, and technically very vulnerable, but Alastor had enough confidence to not care. He knew that Charlie would do nothing but fluster… which is exactly what she did. Charlie went red in the face, and puffed up her cheeks.

“You know what I’m talking about! You know…” Charlie’s voice trailed off for a moment before she spoke up again, quieter than before. “Daddy!” She whispered.

“Oh, yes, I’d nearly forgotten,” Alastor hummed, and Charlie thought to herself, ‘bullshit!’. “Yes, I’d quite like if you could, Charlie.”

“But… why?” Charlie asked as she slid her thumb up the soft skin of Alastor’s cock, all the way to the head. She rubbed gently at the skin there, and she felt Alastor throb against her palm receptively. Alastor wasn’t the type to moan, or move his hips eagerly when he wanted more, but his cock always told Charlie all that she needed to know about what he felt when she stroked him, which she was thankful of. It’d be a bit discouraging if he never showed any indication of pleasure whatsoever. “It doesn’t really, I dunno… seem like you? Isn’t that more in Angel’s territory?”

Alastor laughed boisterously, though Charlie had a feeling that Alastor wanted to frown at the mention of Angel instead.

“Hahaha! Charlie, dearest! I am a man of certain appetites, despite how I may seem to others... and there is none other than you who I would desire to fulfill them.”

“Well then… when you say it that way, you make a girl feel really special… daddy.” Charlie whispered, and she immediately felt a rush of heat between her legs. She couldn’t believe she had just said that! But it felt good, too… Charlie leaned forward, then, to press a kiss to the head of Alastor’s cock. “So I’m going to make you feel special too! Okay?”

Charlie’s declaration was so heartfelt that Alastor laughed again.

Charlie turned bright red, but kept her face pressed into his cock. Her cheek slid onto his shaft and pouted her lips. “Don’t laugh at me, when I have your dick in my hands… and on my face,” Charlie grumbled, and then kissed at the side again. “All I wanna do is make my daddy feel good,” Charlie continued.

Alastor finished his laugh. “Yes, yes, I know, my dear,” Alastor said, and then, his grin widened, all of his teeth shown to Charlie. “You certainly are making daddy feel as special as can be. Go ahead, continue.”

Hearing Alastor call himself ‘daddy’ was pretty jarring, for his appearance. But it was like Alastor had said. He was a man of appetites, too!

Charlie managed a small smile, and then her expression lidded as she began to kiss up the long cock pressed to her face. It wasn’t just long but also girthy, and it was hard to even get her fingers fully around Alastor’s size. She opened her mouth and ran her tongue along the member, over and over, until her spit streaked his reddening skin. 

“Does my mouth feel good, daddy?” She asked, and she dragged her soft lips all the way up to Alastor’s cockhead. She found a bead of precum there, and gently sucked it into her mouth. It was distinctly salty. “My lips, my tongue… they’re all for you, daddy.” Charlie paused, and then looked up at Alastor with her big eyes. “Does that make you happy?”

“Oh, rest assured that it makes me the happiest man in the world,” Alastor purred, and he reached his gloved claws forward to put his hand in Charlie’s blonde hair. Charlie allowed him to thread his long fingers through her hair as she went to work on his cock. She licked from the head, down to his balls, and then back up to the tip again, where then she took it into her mouth and sucked. The whole time, Charlie kept her eyes on Alastor, watching his expression. It never moved, of course, but it was undoubtedly amused… pleasured. “Such a good girl you are, Charlie.”

_ Good girl. _The praise, especially paired with the name Charlie was calling Alastor, made her shudder in pleasure. She popped her mouth off of Alastor’s fat dick and took it into her hand once more, jerking him off slowly. She smiled.

“Thank you, daddy. I want to be... I want to be your good girl, always,” she said, almost shyly. Certainly purely.

“Ohoho! ‘Always’ is quite the long time to ask for, dear. But you _ will _ be mine for as long as we are together.”

His… _ Alastor’s. _ It made Charlie’s heart soar, and she blushed.

“Thank you, daddy. That makes me… really happy.”

Charlie lovingly pumped Alastor’s cock for a few more strokes, jerking him off steadily and making the dick in her hand produce more precum that smeared into her skin, before she opened her mouth up and took him back in, deeper this time.

Charlie tried to bob her head up and down the dick as best as she could, but he was just filling her mouth up so… thoroughly? Charlie panted as her lips were stretched and her cheeks were stuffed, mumbling cute little, “daddy’s’ the whole way through. She wiggled her butt in the air, and in doing so, she found that she was completely soaked through. She wouldn’t be surprised if she started dripping down her thighs any second… and she looked up at Alastor, watched as he looked right back down at her in satisfaction, holding her hair.

Charlie needed to breathe. She slid off of his cock and moaned softly.

“Daddy…” Charlie whispered. “Daddy, I’m really turned on… won’t you fuck me, please?”

Alastor tilted his head, and his neck creaked. “I’ll only fuck you after you give me my own release, kitten,” he said in that low voice of his, and Charlie’s cheeks blistered at the name. They were really going all in, weren’t they? Charlie nodded, and as she went back to take Alastor’s cock back into her mouth, Alastor suddenly tightened his grip on her hair. In one swoop, he impaled Charlie’s mouth onto his cock, and the tip of his dick bumped against her throat.

Charlie gagged and moaned, and what escaped her, if not a question? It was a single word, muffled by dick.

_ “Daddy.” _

Alastor made an exaggerated sigh as he began to fuck Charlie’s face onto his cock, making her choke each time he pulled her down. 

“That’s a very good girl now, Charlie, such a good girl for daddy,” Alastor praised again, and his voice was undoubtedly consumed by lust. “Reach between your legs and play with yourself.”

What could Charlie do but obey? Her hands were just hanging limply at her sides. 

Feverishly, Charlie reached between her legs with a hand and rubbed herself. Her wetness seeped through to her fingers and coated them, and she moaned around Alastor’s length as she was viciously face-fucked by him. Tears began to prickle in her eyes and they dribbled down her face, making a wonderful sight for Alastor to take in.

“Daddy,” she moaned, muffled, again and again. “Daddy, daddy…”

“Good, Charlie, your mouth is perfect for me,” Alastor said, and he fucked her faster onto his dick. The hand between Charlie’s legs rubbed faster, and her other hand went to Alastor’s leg to grip on for dear life, to steady herself. “Daddy is going to cum in your mouth. Be a dear and swallow it all for me.”

Charlie moaned, and then gagged when Alastor forced her all the way to the base of his dick. And then, Alastor exploded right into her mouth.

With his cock so far down her Charlie’s throat, his white seed spurted directly into her stomach, and Charlie sputtered as Alastor held her down. She stayed there as Alastor pumped her mouth full, stayed there until his cum dribbled down the sides of her black-painted lips, until she couldn’t take anymore. Alastor released her hair, and then Charlie pulled back, cheeks full of semen.

“Remember to swallow it all down,” Alastor repeated to her. “Or daddy’s little kitten won’t be fucked.”

Charlie couldn’t believe how dominant Alastor was being with her, and she couldn’t find herself to dislike anything about it, either. In the end, Charlie swallowed Alastor’s thick cum down, her eyes glazed.

“Now open your mouth and show daddy,” Alastor ordered, and Charlie obeyed, spreading open her cute black lips to show Alastor her empty mouth. True to her word and his command, she’d swallowed all of his cum.

“Alastor…” Charlie breathed, and then stuttered. “D, Daddy,” she corrected herself. Her hand was still between her legs, and she was without a doubt now dripping down her innermost thighs. “Daddy, please, fuck me… please…?” She sounded a bit uncertain, so desperate that she couldn’t keep up any sort of face. And Alastor, Alastor was still hard. He was a demon with incredible stamina, after all…

Alastor’s bright red eyes narrowed delightedly at her. He twirled his hand around, as if to tell Charlie to follow the motion. “Turn around, sweetheart,” he said, and she almost immediately did, sticking her pert little ass into the air and letting Alastor take in the sight of her: surely desperate, even more certainly soaked at the crotch of her silky panties. Her palms curled into fists and she moaned weakly. She could hear Alastor stand up from where he’d been sitting before, could hear him walk up behind her.

“Since you’ve been such a very good girl for me,” Alastor said, and then, he knelt to squeeze Charlie’s ass. Charlie squeaked, gave another tiny little, ‘daddy,’ so desperate that it hurt her. “Let daddy fuck you, sweetheart.”


End file.
